


Sleepless

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Insomnia, Other, Swearing, a strom, soft!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: You can’t go back to sleep after a storm wakes you, so you visit a friend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This literally happened to me the other night, but it didn’t end like this for me which is a hate crime lmao anyway enjoy!
> 
> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/632520694103719936/sleepless

Something was wrong. Everything was dark, you were disoriented and your brain couldn’t register the source of the sounds around you. You stirred as the world around you started to make sense again. You were in bed and it was dark because it was the middle of the night. Why the hell were you awake? And what’s that noise?

Another crashing sound made you jolt in surprise, exactly like the one that woke you. For a moment it felt like an explosion went off and adrenaline shot through your body. After a few more seconds you realized that it was only thunder. Your tired brain only caused sensory overload to perceive it as way louder than it actually was. The rapid beating of you heart slowed again.

Sitting up in annoyance you looked at the clock to your side… 4:30am. A huff escaped you as you laid back down and closed your eyes, desperate to fall back asleep. The weather outside had other plans however. The sound of rain louder than you’d ever heard it, occasionally interrupted by more rumbling thunder that appeared to shake the ground. To shield yourself from the cold air in your room you moved your arms underneath the blanket and pulled it tightly around your body. The storm was relentless and wouldn’t let you drift back into unconsciousness. Every noise or flash of lightning startled you. The adrenaline from earlier only added to the disaster. Why the fuck can’t I just fall back asleep?! you thought over and over. You had never been afraid of storms before, why now? While you were tossing and turning, you noticed that you were shivering slightly. Now it was definitely not that cold in the room, especially not in your bed. No, not cold but empty. Lonely.

Well, that’s just fucking fantastic. I already can’t sleep and now is the time my brain decides it wants to cuddle… Son of a…

With another exasperated groan you turned again and just like that the rain subsided to a quite drizzle. It filled you with new hope to cure your solitude in the land of dreams, now that your senses weren’t occupied anymore. Minutes passed and there was still no release from reality. It just wasn’t going to happen, you were wide awake, mind restless and wishing for a certain someone to give you back rubs. There was no point in trying so you decided to just get up. Maybe, just maybe, luck would actually be on your side for once tonight. There was a good chance he was awake and if he was he would gladly keep you company.

Slowly you dragged your feet along the gray corridors to get to Poe’s room. You contemplated just going back and getting a head start on some work. However the only thought more unpleasant than possible disappointment at finding him asleep, was the thought of doing work. There was also a small part of your heart – or rather your brain – anxious off him turning you away, although you knew he wouldn’t. He never had before… neither had you.

When you were approaching his door you hesitated. Embarrassment creeping into your cheeks about a storm frightening you and keeping you awake. About seeking his company in the dark. No, you told yourself. If there was one thing in the galaxy you knew for sure, it was that you did not have to be embarrassed in front of Poe. Or afraid of him for that matter.

You listened intently for any noise form inside telling you if he was awake. There was some rustling and tapping that appeared to be on a desk, but the sound was muffled by the steel door. There was no telling if he was asleep or not, so you knocked and merely a few seconds later the door opened to reveal the curly haired pilot. The corners of his mouth turning upward in a small smile upon seeing you.

“I couldn’t sleep after the storm,” you start and Poe steps aside to let you in. “I was hoping you were still awake.”

“Well, you’re in luck.” He noticed the careful tone of your voice. Almost as if you were trying to keep it as neutral as possible. He reaches out to you, grabbing hold of your arm and feeling the goosebumps on your skin.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…” you smile up at him, grateful for his comfort but not wanting to seem weak. “I just didn’t want to be alone.” Poe can see right through you. He’s known you for so long he can recognize every twitch of your face. You seem shaken but you didn’t want to admit it. He understood… no one wants to seem weak, even though he knew you weren’t. Sometimes it just feels weak. Especially if the cause is something as ordinary as a storm.

“I’m here now. Do you want to lie down?” Seeing his eyes, like warm chocolate, looking down at you, soft and sweet, you feel yourself relax a bit. You nod in response.

Poe slides his hand down your arm and grabs your hand to lead you to his bed. His sheets smell like him as they engulf you. The scent providing a feeling of familiarity. Poe turns off the light, the room only illuminated by the night sky. As he walks back over he takes off his pants to get more comfortable, before slipping in beside you. You turn to face him. The view of his form in the dark is something else. The light of the stars kissing his sharp features. Cheekbones, jaw, nose, lips. 

Beautiful. You’re almost jealous of the stars when his hand comes up between you. His fingers lightly stroking your cheek.

“Wanna talk about it now?” His voice is calming.

“The fucking storm just fucking… kept me awake and I felt uneasy. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“You didn’t. You can always come to me.” Finally you give him a small smile. For few minutes you just lie in silence. Enjoying each others company.

“Feel better now?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“No need.” You take his hand that stopped caressing your cheek and give a light kiss to his knuckles. It was an innocent gesture, a harsh contrast to the annoyance in your voice and profanities leaving you just a moment ago. The sweetness of it made Poe’s heart flutter. He fucking adored you.

The warmth of his body next to yours gave you the comfort you had been missing in your own bed earlier. You turned around and in reflex – like it was in his nature – Poe wrapped his arms around you, like he had done so many times before. Hugging you close you could feel his breath on your neck. The smell of your hair was all too familiar and he knew it would linger on his pillow. The thought filled him with delight. A small sign that this was all real and at the same time it was a silent promise that you would come back. He felt your heartbeat slowing and your breathing becoming more shallow. Your body relaxed as your mind stopped racing. Poe couldn’t help feel proud about being the reason you calmed down. Happy, you found your peace in his arms. His own body started sinking into a slumber. For the last few hours of the night neither of you were sleepless anymore.


End file.
